


Woojin Centric

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, eventual ot9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Hey yall idk if this makes sense 🥺This has been done for a few days but I wanted to wait until my 1 year with woojin (today) to post it since it’s,,, ya know, about woojin





	Woojin Centric

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall idk if this makes sense 🥺
> 
> This has been done for a few days but I wanted to wait until my 1 year with woojin (today) to post it since it’s,,, ya know, about woojin

Woojin leaned against the headboard of his bed, inhaling deeply, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He never had nightmares often, but when he did, like right now, he would feel little. He blinked back tears, looking across the room in the dim lighting coming from the night lights and fairy lights for both Felix and Changbin. They were both sleeping. Woojin couldn’t wake them up, they needed as much rest as they could get. He couldn’t ruin that for them. He quietly got up and slipped out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. He got a mug from the cupboard without much effort. It was white and it had ‘I <3 Sydney’ printed on the side of it. Woojin knew it was Hyunjin’s despite it being Australian. That Aussieboo.

 

He retrieved a water bottle from the fridge and filled the mug before slipping it into the microwave. Once it was hot enough, he got the box of lavender tea, and tore open a package. He pulled out the tea bag and placed it into the scorching water, the string from the bag left to dangle next to the handle of the mug. He grabbed a spoon, scooping up a spoonful of sugar and then a spoonful of honey, and stirring it until both substances dissolved. Making tea was soothing for him. 

 

Woojin finally looked at the time and saw that it was barely past 4am. He took his tea carefully into the living room, setting the mug on the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa. He grabbed onto the extra fuzzy blanket they kept out there and pulled it over himself. He then got the remote, that had conveniently been placed within arms length, and went on Netflix to put on a movie. He ended up deciding on Coco.

  
  
  
  


He was almost halfway done the movie, at the part where Miguel and Héctor were performing Un Poco Loco, when he was accompanied by Seungmin. The younger forced his way into Woojin’s blanket cocoon, kissing the elder’s neck softly before resting his head on his chest. Woojin hoped that Seungmin couldn’t feel his heart beating so fast. They both cried together at the end of the movie, clinging to each other in the morning silence. Woojin was so close to dropping, and he was right about to tell Seungmin because he could  _ trust _ Seungmin-

 

“Woojinnie hyuuuung” Seungmin whined and wiped at his eyes before cuddling closer. Woojin froze. “Minnie put on ‘nother movie?”

 

“Y-Yeah, go for it” Woojin swallowed down his longing. He was responsible for Seungmin until more people wake up.

 

It wasn’t long before Changbin woke up and cooed at little Seungmin, taking him into his arms and carrying him to the kitchen. Woojin wanted someone to coo at him. 

 

===

 

Practice was hard. Practice was  _ so _ hard for Woojin and he just wanted to give up. He kept stumbling and tumbling over dances, and his voice wouldn’t do what he wanted it to do— what he  _ needed _ it to do because he’s the goddamn main vocalist. 

 

“Hyung, are you alright today?” Jisung asked, coming to sit next to him during their break. He handed the elder a cold water, and he put it against his forehead first before unscrewing the cap and taking a long gulp. Then he looked at Jisung.

 

“What do you mean, Sungie?” He smiled fakely. Jisung pouted at him. 

 

“Hyung, I’m not dumb” Jisung scoffed, and Woojin felt slightly offended. When Woojin seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything, Jisung sighed. “You don’t have to tell me. But you know where to find me, hyung, and everyone else. We wanna be there for you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sung” Woojin smiled, and this time it was genuine. Jisung was doing stuff to his heart recently and he wasn’t really sure how to deal with it. He didn’t have much time to think about it, as they were all standing back up to resume practice. 

 

That night Woojin fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

 

===

 

The next day, Chan came to him while he was still sleeping soundly. He awoke to the slightly younger male poking his cheeks. 

 

“Appa awake?” Chan whispered, his head tilted to the side cutely. Woojin smiled sadly. He wanted to be happy to take care of their leader because he usually was, but with his internal battle going on lately, he was just sad. But he couldn’t just leave Chan like that. So he pretended that everything was fine and he wasn’t suppressing his headspace. 

 

“Yes, baby, appa’s awake.”

 

He got up and got himself dressed before dressing Chan. They were both dressed in hoodies and sweatpants. Woojin let Chan grip his hand and they made their way to the living room. Hyunjin was giggling on the floor with Jeongin.

 

“Gimme! Gimme!” Hyunjin whined, opening his mouth with an ‘ah!’ for Jeongin to feed him a piece of seaweed. Jeongin obliged, giving the older boy a piece to make him happy. 

 

“Channie want one too” Chan waddled over, staring at Jeongin with wide pleading eyes. The maknae fed one to Chan as well. Just then, Felix and Changbin came out of Seungmin’s room, and sat down next to Chan, Hyunjin, and Jeongin.

 

“Lixie, Binnie!! Wait for me!!” Seungmin yelled, running out of the room with Puppy in his arms. Woojin couldn’t help but smile at how precious the second youngest was as he sat tiredly on the sofa. He didn’t have the energy to play with the littles, but it seemed like Felix, Changbin, and Jeongin had it under control, so he let himself fall asleep to distract him from the nagging in the back of his head telling him to just  _ regress _ .

 

===

 

Another whole week went on like that. The voices in the back of Woojin’s mind yelling at him to drop, tripping over himself during practice, hitting the wrong notes, nightmares becoming more frequent, falling asleep on Jisung or Minho whenever he was given the chance—

 

“Woojin hyung, please tell us what’s wrong” Minho pleaded one day while Woojin was on his way, by himself he thought, to a vending machine down the hall from their practice room. 

 

“What?” Woojin stopped in front of the machine, looking straight at Minho with a blank expression. He was so tired, his vision kept going out of focus. Suddenly Minho looked upset, mad even.

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Kim Woojin. I don’t need to tell you how off you’ve been acting” Minho snapped, eyes burning holes into Woojin. The eldest turned away, pulling money out of his pocket and gulping around the lump in his throat. Before he knew it, Minho was gripping his shoulder tightly and forcing him to turn back around, slamming him up against the vending machine. “Don’t ignore m- Wait, Woojin, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-No” Woojin choked out, his voice too high pitched to be rendered as normal. To make it worse, there were tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill and his face was heated. Minho instantly regretted being so forceful.

 

“Woojin, please. What’s going on?” The younger asked gently, loosening his hold on the other boy’s shoulder. Woojin couldn’t handle the way Minho was staring at him. Staring at him with  _ pity. _

 

“I can’t…. it’s embarrassing” Woojin whispered. His mind was telling him to go for it, to just tell Minho that he desperately needed to drop. Minho’s frown deepened and his eyebrows knitted together, and he looked so  _ sad. _ Woojin was upset too. Woojin was the one who did that to him.  _ Woojin was the one who made Minho sad _ .

 

“Hey, hey calm down” Minho shushed him quietly, and to Woojin it sounded far away, or like he was on the other side of a door. “Can I touch you?”

 

“Uh huh” Woojin sobbed, nodding his head eagerly as Minho embraced him tightly. There were tears and snot on his face, and he knew he had to look downright  _ ugly _ , but Minho didn’t mind and he loved Minho for that. They sat on the floor, Woojin in Minho’s lap while the younger ran his fingers through Woojin’s soft hair and kept his lips pressed to his forehead. He let Woojin cry and hide his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

It took a while, but finally Minho got Woojin to calm down. He tried to pull away, but Woojin just clung closer as a whine escaped from his throat. Minho carefully pulled his phone out and found Jisung’s contact first.

 

**To: SUNGIE**

can u tell channie hyung that i’m taking wooj back to the dorms

 

**From: SUNGIE**

yeah is hyung alright???? Σ('◉⌓◉’)

 

**To: SUNGIE**

i think he slipped

 

**From: SUNGIE**

oh no did he hurt himself bad?! (　ﾟдﾟ)

 

**To: SUNGIE**

no sung i mean he’s in headspace lmao

 

**From: SUNGIE**

wAiT nO wHaT

iM oN mY wAy tO tHe vEnDiNg mAcHiNe

!!!!

  
  


Minho sighed, deciding that it was no use stopping his boyfriend from joining them. It only took two minutes for Jisung to show up, and surprisingly he wasn’t running. 

 

“Woojin?” Jisung muttered softly, kneeling next to them on the ground. Woojin turned his head slightly, still nestled in Minho’s neck, and pouted up at Jisung. Jisung gave him a big smile.

 

“So how did you get out of the practice room?” Minho asked, gaining Jisung’s attention.

 

“I told them you guys needed help carrying the snacks back” Jisung admitted with a shrug. Then he took the money Woojin had dropped on the floor, putting it into the vending machine and getting random snacks. “I’ll run these to the practice room and then I’ll join you guys at the dorm.”

 

“So you didn’t tell Chan about Woojin?” 

 

“Pffft no, he would either not let me go or cancel practice altogether and force himself to watch Woojin, and we all know he isn’t in the right mindset to do that right now” Jisung answered with a scoff, collecting all the junk food in his arms and standing up from his spot.

 

“Sungie!” Woojin whined after him, sitting back now and staring at Jisung. The younger boy melted.

 

“I’ll be right back, baby, promise” Jisung said, blowing him an air kiss before leaving.

 

When Jisung entered the practice room there was an immediate, “where’s Woojin and Minho?” from Chan.

 

“Um,, Woojin hyung kinda, um, I think he has a headache? Yeah, a headache, so Minho and I are gonna bring him to the dorms” Jisung cursed himself mentally for the horrible lie that spilled from his lips. 

 

“Why do both of you have to go? Woojin can’t take care of himself on his own?” Chan asked with his arms crossed, totally unconvinced by Jisung’s lie. 

 

“Um, no….?” Jisung bit his lip. “He can’t, but here’s the snacks!” He dumped it all on Jeongin and Hyunjin and ran out of the room. Once he got back to Woojin and Minho, he found both of them standing up, but Woojin seemed to be glued to Minho’s side and their hands were laced together. 

 

“Sungie” Woojin mumbled, reaching out his free hand. Jisung took it happily, and they made their way out of the building.

 

“So, Chan hyung is suspicious of us, but I think it’ll be fine” Jisung mumbled awkwardly, followed by a cough.

 

“Han Jisung I knew I couldn’t trust you” Minho scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes for the extra dramatic effect. Jisung stuck his tongue out at him.

 

===

 

They made it back to the dorm safely, and immediately took Woojin to his own room. 

 

“Hmmm, Wooj do you wanna wear this?” Jisung asked, holding up an oversized tan turtleneck sweater. It was Jeongin’s but it somehow ended up in Felix’s closet. Woojin nodded and held his arms up for someone to take off the shirt he was currently wearing. Minho took it off for him, grabbing the sweater from Jisung and putting it on the eldest. 

 

“Should we make him wear a diaper just in case?” Minho asked Jisung, but Woojin was already shaking his head in protest. Minho sighed and Jisung shrugged.

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, hyung” Jisung said, and Minho knew he was right. He turned to Woojin, who was sitting on the bed, and kneeled in front of him.

 

“Baby, can we put one on you just in case you have an accident?” Minho asked softly, making Woojin sigh through his nose, but he nodded nonetheless. Minho kissed his forehead and Jisung walked over, diaper in hand. Minho pushed on Woojin’s shoulders gently until he was laying back on the bed comfortably. Then he pulled Woojin’s pants down, followed by his boxers. Woojin’s face was red in embarrassment, but Jisung was there to distract him with some bunny stuffie they’d bought recently. 

 

“Do you want this stuffie, Woojinnie?” Jisung asked, seeing how much the eldest seemed to enjoy the plushie. Woojin squished the stuffie in his hands and giggled at the way it looked before turning it to show Jisung. The younger laughed fondly.

 

“All done, baby boy” Minho announced, patting Woojin’s thigh. “Time for pants.”

 

“No! No pant!” Woojin shouted before sitting up and hopping off the bed, waddling out the door of his room. Jisung was laughing and Minho glared at him. Both of them went after him.

 

“Woojin, you need pants” Minho said, hands on his waist as him and Jisung made their way into the kitchen to find Woojin sitting in front of the fridge with the door wide open. 

 

“Wooj, whatcha doing?” Jisung asked, moving closer. Woojin looked up at him innocently while sucking on a gogurt. 

 

“Yogurt?” Woojin piped up, holding the gogurt up to Jisung so he could have a taste too. Jisung took a little lick before giving it back to the other. Woojin was smiling so widely.

 

“Woojinnie what would you like to do?” Minho asked, helping Woojin up and off the floor. 

 

“Coco!” Woojin beamed, and the two other boys looked at him in confusion. “M-Movie!”

 

“Oh! Of course, baby, lets go” Minho led him to the living room and wrapped him and his bunny stuffie into a soft blanket. “What are you naming your stuffie?”

 

“Hoppy” Woojin giggled happily as Jisung walked in with a sippy cup full of raspberry juice. He sat on the other side of Woojin and handed him the juice, which he eagerly sipped at. Minho put the movie on and Woojin squealed. After he finished his juice, he ended up chewing on the sleeve of his sweater, and Jisung was the first to notice.

 

“Baby, don’t chew on that, you’ll ruin it” the youngest said, moving the sleeve out of Woojin’s mouth. The eldest pouted and his eyes teared up. He whined and put the sleeve back into his mouth. Jisung only pulled it away again. “Woojin what did I just say?”

 

“No!” Woojin whined angrily and crawled into Minho’s lap, putting the sleeve into his mouth once again. Jisung got up and went to Changbin’s room to look in his collection of pacis. He found a light blue sparkly one that he thought Woojin would like, and brought it out to him. He found Woojin crying in Minho’s arms.

 

“He thought you left because you were mad at him” Minho explained, bouncing the big baby in his lap. Jisung took him into his own lap and shushed him.

 

“Oh baby, no, I wasn’t mad” Jisung cooed, kissing away Woojin’s tears. He held up the paci. “I was getting this for you.”

 

“For Woo?”

 

“Yes, honey” Jisung smiled, slipping the paci between Woojin’s open lips. The eldest sucked on it happily and cuddled up to Jisung. When they were half way through the movie Woojin got bored, so Minho retrieved Chan’s new wooden toy car for him to play with while they finished the movie. Woojin played happily, half watching and half driving Hoppy around on top of the blanket. By the end of the film, Woojin was sleeping soundly on Jisung’s chest.

  
  
  


They let him nap for at least an hour and a half. They hoped he would wake up in his adult headspace since the other members would be returning home soon.

 

“Woojin its time to wake up” Minho shook him gently while Jisung bounced him a bit. Soon enough his eyes fluttered open and he was smiling up at them sleepily. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

 

Woojin nodded his head.

 

“Words, Woojin.”

 

“Y-Yes” Woojin pouted.

 

“You’re gonna have to be big, okay? Everyone is coming back soon” Minho said, voice less soft than it had been earlier that day. 

 

“Woo no be little?” Woojin asked shakily, tears forming in his eyes. Minho sighed, and Jisung looked sympathetic. 

 

“You can’t, Woojin hyung” Jisung said firmly. Woojin seemed to snap out of a trance.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry” he mumbled, taking a deep breath and standing up quickly, dropping Hoppy onto the floor. He hesitated, wanting so badly to grab Hoppy and clutch it to his chest, but he fought against the urge because he couldn’t make Minho and Jisung more upset with him. He turned away and bolted for his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Jisung and Minho shared a sad look. 

  
  
  


Woojin was  _ upset. _ He needed to regress longer, but he knew that Minho and Jisung meant well. But that didn’t stop the tears from soaking his pillow. When the others came home, Felix unlocked the door to their room and went in to get him.

 

“Woojin hyung” Felix called out softly, sitting on the eldest’s bed and pulling the covers back. Woojin didn’t turn around. “It’s Sunday, Woojin hyung, it’s chicken day.”

 

“No thanks, Lix” he tried to sound stable, but his voice wobbled and the tears were back.

 

“Hyung, is everything okay?” Felix asked, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Woojin melted into the touch. He sniffled and nodded and then asked kindly for Felix to leave. Felix left a kiss on his shoulder before leaving the room. Woojin sighed sadly into the darkness, but he was only left alone for around two minutes before Chan barged in.

 

“Kim Woojin what is going on? You’re turning down  _ chicken _ ?” Chan asked incredulously. Woojin flinched, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Chan flopped down next to him and hugged him close, pushing the blanket down to press light kisses against the skin on the back of his neck. Woojin sighed and turned around to cuddle Chan back. He felt Chan immediately tense under his touch. “Woojin. Are you wearing a….  _ diaper _ ?”  

 

“Oh my god” Woojin gasped, pulling away from Chan so fast he whacked his head off of the wall. Chan pulled him back and cradled his head, leaving a kiss where he bumped it. 

 

“Baby, is that why you went home early today?” Chan asked softly, and Woojin let out a whine. Chan kissed his forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“B-Because you’ve been regressing lately and I didn’t want to make you take care of me” Woojin muttered into Chan’s chest. He could feel the other’s fingers falter from where they were now carding through Woojin’s hair.

 

“Wooj, look at me” Chan lifted Woojin’s head up so they were eye to eye. “I love you so much, and I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to tell me these things, and I don’t regress all the time, and even if I wasn’t in the right place to watch you today, I would’ve really appreciated it if you had told me.”

 

“I’m sorry” Woojin sniffled, so Chan hugged him closer. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me next time, I don’t mind if you want the others to care for you.”

 

Woojin was quiet for a moment before saying, “I only want Jisung and Minho for now.”

 

“You like them?” Chan asked with a smile, his dimples popping. Woojin blushed and hid his face in Chan’s shoulder.

 

“I think I’m in love with them” Woojin sighed and Chan kissed his cheek.

 

“I think I am too.”

 

Woojin felt happy. A warm, fuzzy feeling crept inside him and embraced his heart, and he felt  _ happy. _

 

===

 

The next morning, very  _ very _ early, Woojin went to Minho’s room to wake him while Chan went to Jisung’s to do the same thing. 

 

“Minho” Woojin shook him lightly. The younger turned to him and hummed tiredly. “Come watch the sunrise with us.”

 

“Okay” Minho chuckled, sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He took Woojin’s hand and let him drag him out to the living room. He didn’t really know what was going on, but his chest was warm when Woojin squeezed his hand tighter upon entering the room, and he found a sleepy Jisung cuddled close to Chan, the younger’s eyelids were heavy and he blinked slowly.

 

“What’s going on hyungs?” Jisung mumbled out, his voice husky from sleep. Woojin and Minho cuddled with the other two. “It’s a free day, shouldn’t we be sleeping?”

 

“Woojin wanted to enjoy the sunrise with us, Sungie” Chan said nervously, hugging Jisung closer to his chest, but also letting Woojin hold the other two’s hands. They were quiet, looking out the big window as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Woojin and Chan basked in the way the morning light shone on the other two, turning their skin golden. 

 

“I love you guys” Woojin admitted shakily. Jisung, now fully awake, stared at Woojin while Minho slowly turned to look at him. “I’m really in love with you guys.”

 

“Oh, hyung” Jisung smiled brightly at him and then stared at Chan with that same big grin. “You too?”

 

“Of course” Chan giggled out of nervousness, but still leaned forward to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

 

“We love you guys too” Minho admitted, making Woojin blush. “Ever since you helped me that day I was sick, we’ve been talking about it.”

 

“Oh really?” Woojin asked surprisedly. Minho nodded and leaned forward, but he let Woojin meet him halfway. They pulled away giggling, and looked back to find Jisung on Chan’s lap as he kissed him lovingly. 

 

“Hey! Han Jisung give me a turn!” Minho whined, pulling Jisung off of Chan and messily plopping him onto Woojin’s lap instead. 

 

“Hi hyung, can I kiss you too?” Jisung asked after giving an embarrassing squeal. He was blushing cutely on top of the eldest member. 

 

“Obviously” Woojin laughed, taking a fistful if Jisung’s shirt and pulling him down to press their lips together. Jisung smiled into it, but kissed back the best he could. 

 

Woojin felt happy like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall understood that
> 
> I haven’t re-read it in a while so I don’t even remember oops
> 
> But Woojin only regresses when he’s super stressed,,
> 
> Also Woojin and Chan added Minho and Jisung to their relationship so the four of them are in one relationship 🥺💕
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill: comment requests/suggestions pls
> 
> I love yall 💕


End file.
